Peripheral Vision
by OceanicSummerNights1
Summary: "If you choose to battle a Shinigami, the safety of your soul cannot be ensured." As a lower class meister, Maka Albarn is fully aware of the truth to this statement. She and her roommate Black Star have the 'honor' of meeting Lord Death's son face to face and learn the true meaning of irony. Unlucky Maka has caught the Shinigami's eye. Can she save her soul? Will she even want to?
1. Chapter 1: Deadly Night

"Reality is harsh and the truth causes pain… Fear lurks in every corner, as inescapable as one's own shadow." It is the raw and bitter validity of this statement that drives meisters into the arms of madness. The few that cling to the light find that their fear tears at their hearts, causing a pain almost unbearable. For the strong few, those who manage to face and accept fear, a world of strength and power waits.

_Maka's quivering hands gripped Soul's scythe form, their grip tightening as Maka stared at her target. A Shinigami, in real flesh and blood, stood just a few feet away, his face twisted with a sadistic grin. Dark energy pumped into the twin pistols he held in his hands and flowed freely around his soul. "You can't kill me…" she whispered, her words burning chapped lips. The Shinigami remained silent for one agonizing minute, his golden eyes shining. "Oh, Maka… I don't want to kill you." He informed her gently. Madness dripped from his voice and invaded Maka's ears. "Don't you know by now? All I want is your soul~"_

"The moon is red tonight…" Maka murmured, wrapping her scarf tighter around her neck. She sighed softly, reveling in the security of the old fabric. Her mother wore this same, wooly red scarf when she was a student of the DWMA. She'd given it to Maka just before she left. For Maka, it was a constant reminder that she had something to become. Diligence and hard work are what kept Maka's flame going.

A small frown crept onto Maka's lips. Unfortunately, a stunning academic record and a history of excellence wouldn't save her if she was found wandering the grounds after curfew.

And Black Star's reputation certainly wouldn't help her case either.

The shadow weapon meister strutted beside Maka, his head held high as if snow wasn't falling on his shoulders and head. Maka gave her an exasperated glance. It was because of the rule that lower class weapons and meisters were to move in pairs that Maka had been stuck with the prideful boy as her roommate. The DWMA was strange with its many rules and regulations. Meisters roomed with meisters. Weapons roomed with weapons. Lower class meisters mingled with lower class meisters. Lower class weapons mingled with lower class weapons. Death scythes and their meisters would never cast an eye upon the lower trash unless something like blood tied them. Shinigami ruled as the highest authority. To be on a Shinigami's bad side meant your life, pitiful as it already was, could become a living hell.

"Hey, Maka, you can't really be shivering, can you? How can you hope to become strong when you're slowed by some frozen water?" Black Star's blunt remark dragged Maka out of her thoughts. She sneered at her friend, narrowing her eyes. "Shut up, Black Star. If it weren't for your stupid short attention span, we wouldn't have to go back to the Dining Hall. Because of you, we don't have the key to our dorm!"

"You act like I did it on purpose." Black Star replied, rolling his eyes. "I told you, a star like me has more important things to worry about then a little piece of metal. I could've just kicked down the door."

"And let the cold air in!? Not to mention, you'd earn us a nice long trip to the disciplinary hallways!"

Black Star snorted, jabbing one thumb in his direction. "You just leave everything to me and not worry your little head, Maka. I'll get us in and out before anybody sees us… assassin style. Trust the Great Black Star!" Maka cringed as Black Star suddenly burst out into a booming, arrogant fit of laughter. Maka gritted her teeth, desperately clasping her scarf and pressing it against her ears. At this rate, she and Black Star wouldn't even make it to the Dining Hall before someone saw them and called the Academy. Oh, the punishment would be severe.

Maka felt a small flutter of hope as she and Black Star closed in on the Dining Hall a few minutes later. The large, carved mahogany doors loomed above the duo, as if beckoning to them. No… rather, it was taunting them. 'You know you shouldn't be here.' It seemed to scream. 'I'd like to see the punishment that awaits you.'

With a low growl, Maka kicked open the doors and went inside. She turned to Black Star. "Let's just hurry and go."

Black Star grinned and nodded with approval, following Maka's lead and entering the intimidating structure. In a cloud of determination and conflict, the two failed to notice the fact that the doors were unlocked long after hours…

Within the Dining Hall, the meisters' footsteps echoed, the sounds of their shoes on hard tile floors rebounding against the high ceilings. Black Star looked around the room, suddenly dashing forward and snatching a set of keys off one of the glossy wooden tables. "I found it!" he screamed, causing Maka to hurriedly move a finger to her lips. "Be quiet!" she whisper-screamed, eyebrows furrowing. Black Star marched across the room, leaning towards her face with a scowl.

"And who's gonna hear me?" he questioned. Cupping his hands around his mouth, he stood up straight. He took a deep breath. Maka moved to stop him, ready to strangle Black Star as he began to shout. "Does anyone want to mess with me, the Great Black Star!? Try it! I dare you!" he yelled. Maka jumped on him, covering his mouth with her hands. The two of them struggled to fight each other's grip, too busy quarreling to notice the figure that stood at the entrance to the Dining Hall. The dim glow of candle light illuminated his face, adding a shine to two eyes of vibrant gold. The figure remained silent, watching the duo with an expression slowly changing from one of disdain to pure disgust.

"Black Star, quit it!" Maka hissed, pushing one hand forcefully against Black Star's face and he pulled her pigtails. "You quit it!" he growled, yanking her pigtails. Maka snarled under her breath, grabbing a handful of Black Star's hair. She was about to pull when a shadow caught her eye. She froze, her gaze following its length until her eyes landed on the shadow's owner. His gaze coldly locked onto hers.

Maka's mouth hung open. She released Black Star, pushing him off her and rising to a stand. Black Star squinted at her for a moment before turning to face the direction Maka stared in. He frowned. "Who the hell is he?"

The suited figure placed his hands behind his back. "Who… the hell…?" he repeated, sounding completely offended.

Maka stepped forward, waving her hands drastically. "Ugh… hey there! You won't tell anyone about this right? Don't mind Black Star, he's an idiot."

"Hey-!"

"Shut it, Black Star." Maka hissed through her teeth. Black Star glared at her but said nothing. Maka looked back to the stranger who had now begun walking towards her. He stopped with only a foot between them. "You have no business being here at this time of night." He said bluntly. "Take your trash and return to your dorms."

Maka and Black Star exchanged a hostile look. Who was this boy, to think he could insult them? Black Star balled his hands into fists, glaring at the stranger with murderous intent. "What was that? Care to repeat?" he asked, though it sounded like more of a demand. 'Repeat it.' His eyes seemed to scream. 'I'll make you eat those words.'

Maka glowered at the boy. "Like you have reason to be here. Why don't you take yourself back to your dorm!? At least Black Star has some sense of honor… what do you have?" she spat, cracking her knuckles. This guy was looking for a fight. She wouldn't back down, she'd strike him if he struck her.

The young man did something unexpected. His lips curled into a smile and lifted one ringed finger and tapped it against his cheek. The skull shaped ring glistened in the light. Maka's eyes went wide and she almost choked on the feeling of nausea that rose to her throat. The young man saw this and extended the same, ringed hand to shake hers. "Death the Kid." He stated, bowing his head. Maka lifted one quivering hand to his, almost jumping back in fear when he leaned down and kissed it.

"I was simply here using the restricted library… you know… the one for those of Death Scythe class and up." He continued as if retelling a fond memory. He looked at Maka. "You don't look so well… maybe my father will have some tea for you. He's a very important man, you know."

Black Star watched the scenario, confusion etched across his face. "Hey, Maka…" he said, grabbing his friend's shoulder and shaking her a bit. "I didn't rough you up that badly, did I? What's this idiot talking about?"

Maka attempted to remove her hand from Kid's grip, but he kept a gentle, but firm grip. Twitching, Maka looked at her roommate. "A small group of people have the honor of wearing that ring, Black Star…" she whispered, voice so light it shocked Black Star a bit. "Lord Death… the Death Scythes… their meisters…. And…" Maka gulped, turning to look at Kid, whose gaze had quickly become eerie, almost haunting. "And Lord Death's son… I think this is him…"

(A/N: Hey. This is pretty much the re-write of 'An Order of Madness'. The way I started the story previously wasn't working for me... I wasn't into it. I like this beginning much more and I hope you enjoy it :) The plot may work a bit (or very) differently. I have yet to decide. Thanks for reading 3 I hope you'll continue to read my work ;3)


	2. Chapter 2: Guilty As I Am

"Maka, we need to talk… weapon to meister." A startled Maka lifted her head as a large textbook fell on the desk in front of her. She looked up to see her partner leaning onto the library table, his crimson eyes holding a dim glow. He looked unnerved, the exact opposite of his usual 'cool' mask. Maka tried her best to play dumb, smiling lightly. "Sure, Soul… what's wrong?"

Maka knew exactly what was wrong. It was a shame how quickly news spread, especially when it was a mystery how anyone knew in the first place. The story of Black Star and Maka's 'late night confrontation' with Lord Death's son had spread like wildfire through the DWMA. Unfortunately, like any orally told story, the actual events that occurred were twisted around. Maka had tried her best to prevent invoking any sort of wrath from the Shinigami. She'd apologized for her and Black Star's rudeness while maintaining her dignity as a meister. Death the Kid hadn't seemed vengeful. In fact, other than his offended expression at the beginning and his venomous tone towards the middle, he didn't hint towards any punishment to come.

And regardless, Shinigami or not, who was he to punish the two meisters for a misunderstanding? They were only human.

Soul sat in a wooden chair opposite to Maka. He took a deep breath before speaking, watching Maka warily. "I heard some stories about you, Black Star, and Lord Death's son. They aren't true, are they?" he questioned or rather, interrogated. Maka thought that it was just like Soul to be straightforward with his curiosity. It was something that actually made her and Soul Eater compatible despite their many differences. When it all boiled down, they could talk to each other.

"What did you hear?" Maka asked, closing the book she'd been reading.

Soul sighed and crossed his arms. "Forget what I've heard. I want you to tell me what happened. I'll believe you, not that crowd of gossip-guzzlers."

"At least give me the gist of it."

Soul shook his head with disapproval, but began to tell his meister anyway. It couldn't hurt for her to know what people were saying if it involved her. She'd definitely have a more realistic approach to it than Black Star had. When Black Star figured out that everyone was talking about him, he was ecstatic. Tsubaki could barely control him that morning. When Soul came to visit Maka and found only Black Star and a worn-out Tsubaki, he'd figured Maka had been repelled and fled to the library. Here she was. Just as he thought.

"People say that you and Black Star went into the Dining Hall after hours looking for a fight. They think Black Star's combative attitude finally got to you and you both went to the restricted library to find a higher up. "Soul paused to glance at Maka's expression. She looked genuinely shocked, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open. "And then Lord Death's son beat you both to a pulp."

Maka's eye twitched. "That's so far from the truth." She claimed softly. She briskly rubbed her right arm. ""How could it be!? Are people blind? I don't have a scratch on me!"

Soul shrugged. "People don't always care for what they see." He muttered, shaking his head. "And others don't bother to look. As long as they hear what they want to hear, they don't care."

"So, I'm just the good girl gone bad then…" Maka sighed irritably, slamming one clenched fist on the table. She stood, kicking her chair into the table as she began to walk away. Soul rounded the table and followed her, not bothering to bring the textbook he'd used to get her attention. He matched her quick pace, turning to face her as he walked. "Maybe so." He said with a calm tone. "But that's not the real story. We are partners and a partnership requires trust. If you tell me, we can find a way to get through it… you don't have to confront it alone."

Maka halted in her walk. Soul jumped a bit, stopping his movement as well. He pushed one hand into his pants pocket. "So…?'

"We are partners. I trust you. It's not like it's a big secret anyway." Maka stated, her features lighting with a grin for the first time that day. Soul offered her his own laidback smile. Without hesitation, Maka began to tell the story of the previous night, not skipping a single detail. When she finished, Soul's eyes were wide, though Maka could tell her weapon partner was trying his best to stay cool and collected.

Soul swallowed the lump of air in his throat. "So… you encountered a Shinigami." He coughed, covering his mouth with his hand. He sniffed, watching Maka with concerned eyes. In his scarlet irises, Maka could see the reflection of herself. She saw what appeared to be a confident girl, the girl Maka truly was. However, inside herself, Maka realized that as she retold the story, she felt a bit nauseous. It wasn't the best memory. Shinigami had a natural, overwhelming aura around them. She'd read about it, but only last night had she actually experienced it.

Maka nodded. "Yes." She motioned toward the exit to the library and the weapon-meister duo left the room. They stayed silent for a decent amount of the walk to evening classes. Occasionally, Maka could feel Soul's gaze on her. His lips would part as though he was going to say something, but they'd close before any sort of words escaped. As the two stood outside the classroom for Mythology, Maka placed one hand on Soul's shoulder.

"I'm fine." She insisted, tightening her grip by just a bit. She stared at the classroom door for a moment. "What's the worst that can happen?"

Before Maka could open the door, it swung forward, nearly hitting the meister. Tsubaki stood in the doorway, covering her mouth with both hands. "Oh, Maka! Soul! I'm sorry, I didn't know you were there!" she apologized, waving one hand frantically. Maka laughed nervously, shaking her head. "It's okay, Tsubaki." She said. Tsubaki smiled. Soul moved to pass the older girl, only to have Tsubaki place herself between him and the classroom. Soul looked up at the girl. "What's the deal, Tsubaki? I need to get to class."

Tsubaki's face immediately lost its pink fluster. The shadow weapon's eyes held a stern gaze, her expression one of determination. "You can't." she declared, holding her arms out at full width. Maka raised an eyebrow. She tried her best to ignore her stomach's churning. A deep, dark premonition told her that her friend was hiding something. An even more sinister thought told her that what her friend was hiding… was something concerning _the_ Lord Death's son.

"Tsubaki… why can't we go through-"

At that moment, the wall next to the trio was shattered, crumbling onto the floor. Laying flat on his back in the rubble was a bruised Black Star. He lifted his back off the ground with a sharp hiss of pain, wiping blood off his bottom lip. In a second he was back on his feet, running back into the classroom with a fierce battle cry. Maka turned to Tsubaki in a panic, Soul now staring in disbelief at the pieces of the wall on the ground.

"What the hell is going on!?" Maka said loudly, no longer caring to control her volume. Tsubaki sighed, glancing at the space where a classroom wall once stood. "When we came to class, a young man with three white stripes on his hair was waiting. Black Star taunted him, speaking of how the 'damned idiot dared to show his face'. It led to a confrontation and now those two are facing off. He's beating Black Star really badly. I've never seen anyone beat Black Star like that!" she said on an exhale.

Soul looked at Tsubaki. "Why don't you help him!?" he growled accusingly. "You're his weapon!"

"I can't enter a fight when I wasn't the one being challenged or challenging. Academy rules, Soul." Was Tsubaki's simple reply. Soul was about to say something snide, but Tsubaki interrupted him. "Another thing… he was looking for Maka."

Both Maka and Soul froze. Black Star, once again, was flung outside the classroom. This time, he skid along the floor, stopping next to the group of friends outside the door.

And he wasn't alone.

Walking calmly through the busted wall, as though he hadn't just beaten someone bloody, was Death the Kid. He stood over Black Star, lifting his leg for a devastating blow to the gut. Tsubaki lowered her head, her gaze meeting the floor in expectation of a harsh impact. However, that impact never came. She looked up.

Maka's body trembled, but she held her position over Black Star, tightening her hug on her friend. "Stay away from him!" she snarled, eyebrows furrowed. Kid's foot was just above her head. If it continued just a second longer, not only would Black Star been forced into unconsciousness, but Maka would had suffered a fearsome blow to the head. The consequences that would have followed would have been terrible. In her heart, Maka knew this. Still, she refused to let anyone hurt the friends she loved.

Kid lowered his foot to the side of the two meisters he'd met the night before. Maka stared at him intently, watching as he crouched next to her. Her friends were all still, too shaken up to move. Slowly, carefully, as though he were touching something precious, Kid moved his hand towards Maka's face. Several images ran through Maka's mind, all horrid and filled with pain. To her surprise, all Kid did was move a few loose strands of hair out of her face.

He lifted himself, dusting off his suit, and shoving his hands into his pockets. "Maka Albarn, Soul Eater, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, and Black Star… you are all wanted in the Death Room by my father." He said coldly. His golden eyes flashed a dark bronze. Maka gritted her teeth as that gaze landed on her. "He can't enter looking like that. Clean him up, he's a mess." He paused. Suddenly, Kid smiled, though it was directed to one person and one person alone. Maka was taken aback by the gesture, curling her hands into fists. Why…? She didn't understand the reason for the gesture at all…

"We'll be discussing your punishment for your actions last night. Because weapon and meister act as one, even you and your friend's weapons will deal with the consequences."

And he left.

Maka, Black Star, Soul, and Tsubaki all saw him leave, their lips sealed. Black Star coughed up a bit of blood, swearing blatantly. Maka helped him up and the group began to go to the nurse's office. None of them dared to speak. Behind them, they heard Professor Stein and Sid talking about the wall, but they thought nothing of it. Whatever was happening tonight was bound to be terrible.

Maka's mind clouded with thoughts. Sure, Kid had sounded chilling when he spoke, but the way he looked at her briefly told a different story. It seemed like there was more to the appointment than punishment, but Maka couldn't figure out what. The feeling of ignorance was driving her insane.

"I'll break his stupid legs next time." Black Star barked under his breath. His weapon sighed. Soul simply scowled. Maka remained quiet, still lost in her thoughts. Whatever would happen next… she had a bad feeling about it.

_(A/N: Heller! I'm back with more! So, as I mentioned before, this is a rewrite for Order of Madness. The scene with Kid and Black Star fighting is loosely based on the actual scene where Black Star challenges Kid in the manga and anime. Except… indoors :D With wall breaking! Anyway, thanks for reading this chapter of the story and I hope you'll continue to read! It looks like our favorite meisters and weapons are going to the Death Room…)_


	3. Chapter 3: Like the Monster I Am

_For someone regarded with such a mixture of respect and fear, Lord Death was not what Maka expected him to be. _The superstition that encircled the Death Room seemed almost laughable as the meister and her friends entered, standing at attention on a tile platform. Low flying clouds brushed past their feet, leaving goose bumps as they slowly hovered by.

Maka peered around the room from time to time, trying to make her curiosity subtle. Judging by his domain, Lord Death's nature couldn't be anticipated. The room held a whimsical air, filled with a cartoonish and cheerful vibe. Vivid blues skies filled every nook and corner and they seemed to stretch miles beyond what Maka could see. The only gateways to the outside world were a few scattered windows. Each was small and not much of an escape. _They were barred._ Maka tried not to notice the lack of exits, though her mind wandered back to it constantly.

_What if something happened? What if she needed to escape?_

_What was this feeling…?_

It was as if her heart was being squeezed. It ached in her chest, beating so rapidly Maka thought it would burst. An agonizing pain put pressure on her skull. Her brain throbbed with an incoming headache. She wondered, for just a moment, if he friends were experiencing the same misery she was. She glanced at Tsubaki and Black Star. No alarming changes in their expressions. Black Star's face was twisted with a scowl. Maka simply wrote that off as irritation from having to wait. Black Star certainly wasn't known for patience.

As if she was being compelled, Maka felt her gaze slip onto her partner. Soul's eyes were shaking. The movement was so faint that no one else seemed to notice it. To put it simply, Soul Eater was afraid, even if that only applied to a part of him.

_Oh yes… paranoia, that's what it was called._

_Wasn't that a type of… fear?_

"Hiiyah!" Maka flinched, balling her hands into fists to stop herself from shaking. With zero hesitation, she lifted her head to stare at the speaker. Immediately, her grip loosened. The reaper was… far different than she had expected.

Soul leaned over to Maka. "_That's him?" _he whispered, eyebrows knit with confusion. Maka lowered her head to analyze the creature in front of her.

The reaper stood around seven feet tall, his figure a mass of all black and pointy edges. He could not be mistaken for a human, but one couldn't go so far as to call him a monster. His mask held a childish vibe. It resembled something you'd see as part of a little kid's Halloween costume. Something someone would wear to make you laugh. _But through two holes in that facade, the reality was seen. _Two glowing eyes of a deep orange hue glared through the skull shaped mask. This was the reaper. This was what people feared.

The glare disappeared in an instant, as if the reaper had noticed Maka's gaze and hidden himself away. In that moment, Maka found herself confused as to what the reaper actually was. If she couldn't understand the being of what stood before her… should she fear its son?

"Welcome to my domain, it's a pleasure to see ya!" The reaper greeted, his voice bubbling over with enthusiasm.

Black Star leaned toward the tall figure, squinting his eyes. "_You're _what everyone is afraid of!?" he huffed, spitting onto the cross covered ground. "You're not scary!"

Maka resisted the urge to punch Black Star in the face. To her surprise and dismay, she didn't have to struggle with temptation for long. A chilling voice broke any comfort Maka had collected in half. _"You should show more respect to my father. You couldn't even manage to defeat me."_ Death the Kid entered the room with his hands in his pockets, two girls flanking his side. Both were taller than him, each sporting different expressions. The tallest held a frown, while the shorter of the two's face was lit by a wide grin.

The taller walked up to Black Star, leaning in and glaring. "This is the brat who picked a fight with you, Kid?" she questioned, regarding Black Star with only a bit of interest. Black Star scowled, turning his full attention to her. "And who the hell are you!?" he snarled, shoving his hands into his pockets. The girl stood up straight, scoffing at the blue haired meister. "Elizabeth Thompson. Who the _hell_ are _you_?"

Black Star sneered, lifting his chin in defiance. "Someone whose name is too good for the likes of you to hear… but I guess a star like me can have some pity upon you and tell you." He jabbed one thumb in his own direction, grinning smugly. "I'm the great Black Star. Never forget it!"

"Black Star, huh?" the shorter of the two girl's chirped. She laughed, though her eyes widened with a strange sort of insanity. "Stupid name, right sis?"

"Exactly, Patty." Elizabeth, aka Liz, agreed.

Black Star twitched, ready to prove the sisters wrong. Tsubaki put her hands on his shoulders and held him back, sweating a bit. "Oh, Black Star… please don't."

Behind the group, Lord Death was watching with confusion. Finally, he'd had enough and Shinigami chopped Black Star in the head. Black Star, clutching his head, bit his lower lip and glared at Lord Death. Maka covered her mouth to stifle a laugh. She snorted, but felt the joy leave her when Kid looked her way. He stared at her for a moment before looking to his father. "Father…" he began with a small smile. "Their punishment?"

Lord Death stood perfectly still for a second before beaming. "Ah, yes~ Punishment for entering the Dining Hall after hours and breaking curfew..." he said thoughtfully. Maka felt her entire body tense with anxiety. The Death Room was as quiet and eerie as a cemetery, which it did resemble with all the crosses shoved into the ground. A dark red light gleamed out of Lord Death's eye sockets. "Kid, what do you suggest?"

Everyone's gaze fell on the young Shinigami, facial expressions ranging from fear to anxiety to murderous intent (courtesy of the great Black Star). Kid grinned and Maka could have sworn she saw devil's teeth gleam as he did. Kid's grin disappeared in a flash. His stoic demeanor took over, though he shut his eyes as if in deep thought. Finally, he opened his eyes. "It seems obvious to me that these students know nothing of true fear." He spoke with authority, speaking with the kind of arrogance that made every word of his lips sound like the truth. "I suggest having them go through fear exercises… and have them participate in the upcoming ceremony. They're perfect candidates, aren't they?"

Kid eyed Maka, giving his a small smile. Lord Death clapped his hands, agreeing energetically. "That's perfect!" he insisted. Lord Death glowered at Maka, lowering his head. "Your father Spirit is a death scythe, Miss Maka Albarn. You've grown so much since you were a little girl. I can't wait to see how well you do in the ceremony."

Soul glanced at Maka. He knew nothing of any ceremony that was to come. He expected his meister to explain it, but the paling of Maka's face told him that she didn't understand either. She gave Kid a panicked look, eyebrows furrowed with frustration. "Ceremony?" she choked, her eyes flashing a bitter green. Kid cleared his throat. "The Ceremony of Lost Souls, of course. A top student like you should know all about it, especially with your father's status. It's a way of building the Shinigami's power and responsible for the creation of most of the death scythes, your father being one of the mentioned."

Tsubaki perked up. "Oh, I think I know what you're talking about." Her voice rose with knowing, but quivered with understanding. "It's a challenge for a selected group of meisters and weapons. A series of battles occur between the selected view… it's a bloody, all out challenge. The final two meister-weapon pairs are broken apart. All four participants will be put to fight each other in a battle royal. Refusal to compete equals automatic disqualification. Losing means the loss of your soul."

"If the winner is a weapon, that weapon will become a death scythe. This is the only shortcut. If a meister wins, they will assist the next Shinigami in judgment and watching over souls. It's truly an honor… no meister has ever won." Kid finished. Maka saw a dark tint in his irises, as if he was actually anxious for the battle. "Of course, if you lose your soul during the battle, there's some hope… you're allowed to have outside assistance."

The meisters and weapons stood in silence. How could they even respond to such a thing?

"This is all your fault!" Maka pressed Soul's scythe form against Kid's neck, holding the blade so that it was a threat but did not cut his skin. Kid held Liz and Patty in their gun forms but didn't move to use them as protection. He met Maka's glare with an unimpressed stare. "I figured you'd be upset. Who wouldn't be? What's done is done… based on your scores, you would have been a participant either way." He clarified, lifting his neck so the blade drew a bit of blood. Maka's glare faltered for a second before returning with more power. She screamed, reeling her weapon back and moving it to slash Kid's neck.

Kid ducked and slid behind her, pushing her against the wall with one of the guns. He pressed the other gun's barrel to the back of Maka's head. "By the end of this, I will be a full-fledged reaper. I will have either your soul or your friends' souls, so I think it would be better to show me some respect." With an irritated sigh, Kid lightened some of the pressure on Maka's head. "_You don't understand."_ He hissed, annoyance shaking his voice. He released Maka, departing before the meister could lift herself from her crumpled position on the floor. Tsubaki ran to her side, lifting her and helping her balance as Soul changed back into his scythe form.

Black Star growled under his breath, crossing his arms. Maka wasn't terribly hurt… just a few bruises from falling to the ground. The next few weeks of preparation were going to be hell for everyone. Tsubaki gave Maka a determined look. "We'll find a way through this." She asserted her statement, her tone strict. Maka nodded, staring at Death the Kid's retreating form. What did she not understand? That the Shinigami were truly wicked?

_Or was it something else?_

That night, when Maka laid on her beg, blankly staring at the ceiling, she moved one hand to fluff her pillow. Beneath the comfy bundle, she felt her fingers brush something tiny and crisp. Removing the small, folded note, she read it mentally.

_Hatred consumes you now… but bitterness doesn't last forever._

_After all… you're only human. _

_Then again, even I don't know what a human is. Please, teach me._

Maka crushed the note and chucked it against the wall. It had no signature, but its message made her think. Who didn't know what a human was? Maka paused… Could she really explain what a human was to someone? Strangely enough, she began to hum a song. It was an old tune, one that always puzzled her as a child. Its lyrics were strange and she didn't know its name… but she'd heard a woman singing it in the Academy gardens.

"_What kind of life can I really hope to have?_

_Living all alone like the monster that I am._

_Humans go so quickly, they fall so deep asleep._

_Never show the shock. Never hear me weep."_

That was all she remembered of it. The song haunted her that night as she drifted off to sleep. Soul lifted his head when he heard her singing from the living room. He glanced into her room before disappearing to his own room. He could have sworn he heard a young boy singing those same verses in the Academy gardens when he was younger. He shrugged off the feeling. Shutting his door, his flopped onto his bed and fell asleep.

(And that's chapter three… The song I 'stole' the first few verses from is Shinigami Record, JubyPhonic's English dub at watch?v=s5NS9Z70WPI&list=PL47A56A51506A9997. It's a nice, sad song… and I thought that the first few verses fit the feeling a certain somebody is struggling to portray. Thanks for reading again! It's been a pleasure reading all your comments 3 )

Preview of the next chapter….

"_Why do you keep looking at me that way!? All you've done since I met you is mess with me!" Maka hissed, balling her fists against the ground. Her bleach white palms were stained with crimson, her green eyes hollow with grief. "What do you want from me!?"_

_Kid gritted his teeth, lowering his head to avoid looking at the girl before him. He was still getting used to humans… still trying to understand them. How could he have expected her to understand how he felt? How could he have expected her to realize his pain? He hadn't meant to lash out of her… even his abilities as an awakening Shinigami were foreign to him. Despite her trying to hide it, he could see the bleeding marks on her palms, the burns on her fingertips._

"_I don't know…" His voice was so fragile that the wind could barely carry it to Maka's ears. Maka fumed, her face burning bright red. "You don't know!?"_

"_I saw your soul!" Kid suddenly screamed, gaze burrowing into her. Maka shivered under his gaze, but remained furious. She could feel his eyes searching within her and it was a scary feeling… a feeling she didn't welcome but was unable to stop. This, she realized, was how others felt when she read their souls. Kid fell onto his knees beside her, carefully lifting her to his eye level. "You have the soul of an angel, Maka… I don't know why, but I found myself attracted to you that night we met. It scared me and I blamed your damned grigori soul."_

_Maka froze. Kid's hands were shaking, their grip on her arms growing more violent. "I've never had feelings for anyone!" he hissed, her eyes brimming with tears. Nothing fell from his eyes, but they shined with so much agony. Maka actually felt it… she felt the pain he had. Kid quivered. "And I fell for a human! A worthless human who will die in just a few years! Maybe I __**do **__want you to lose… once I reap your soul; I won't have to see you ever again."_

_Maka was speechless. A feeling grew inside of her. This feeling was… what?_


	4. Chapter 4: A Perfect Imperfection

Standing in the middle of a grassy field, pissed off and as short-tempered as a feline, was Maka Albarn. She was soaked, hair frizzy from the ongoing rain. Her clothes were caked with mud and grime, torn by different elements. With bitter hesitation, she pulled off her meister gloves and tossed them onto the ground. It wasn't as if she'd need them.

The reason Maka was up at three in the morning by herself? Training.

_Hardcore..._

_Mentally and physically exhausting..._

_Training. _

Maka spread her legs into a sturdier stance, lowering her head with determination. "Come at me, Black Star!" Wild fury grumbled along the lines of her view, ringing in the air around her and the shadow weapon meister. "You asked for it!" Black Star's voice came at her hard.

Almost as hard as his fist flying into her gut.

Maka flew backwards, her back smashing into a tree. She fell on her feet, body trembling. She was already bruised and bashed up. She could barely feel the impact of Black Star's punches anymore. She was lucky Black Star was a fair guy.

'No wavelength attacks' they'd agreed before they began sparring. The agreement stood firm. The two meisters only exchanged fists. Skin on skin.

"Had enough, Maka!?" Black Star screamed, slowly making his way towards her. Maka spat some blood onto the grass, her lips curling into a grim smile. She chuckled. "You'll have to do better than that!"

Black Star scoffed, but grinned none the less. "Well then, here I come!" Black Star ran at Maka and in a blur of speed and determination, he struck her to the ground. "Never doubt the great Black Star." He stated smugly, folding his arms over his chest. Maka shakily lifted herself off the ground, spitting a wad of blood onto the burnt yellow grass. Black Star grinned, extending his hand. Maka grabbed it without a second thought, a bitter smile crossing her features. _"Shut up."_

Maka dusted off her jacket and placed one hand on her hip. "So where do you think this mentor of ours is? The one Lord Death assigned to us…" she questioned, looking around at the surrounding forest. Black Star shrugged, carelessly falling onto the grass. He stretched and rolled on his side. "Don't know, don't care."

Maka was about to scold her friend for being too laidback, but was cut off by a gust of wind. Trembling lightly, she lifted one shaking hand to touch her cheek. _She felt it run down her skin._ Something had cut her. Crimson stained her fingers and ran along her hand, pooling in her palm. Black Star shot up, staring at the blood with frustration. With a curt movement, both meisters turned to look at a small opening in the forest.

Standing with his hands shoved into his lab coat, his glasses gleaming in the bright moonlight, was a man. His pale lips cured into a warm smile against his dull gray skin. Patchwork covered both his clothes and face, giving him resemblance to a rag doll, tattered and thrown away. He waved to the duo in a friendly manner. "Good morning, you two! I assume you are Maka and, let me guess, the great Black Star? I've heard so much about you."

Behind his glasses, Maka caught a glimpse of a dark glare. Instantly, a chill ran along the length of her spine and wandered throughout her body. His kindness was false, no doubt. Maka glanced at Black Star. From the vicious expression on his face, it seemed that the star clan meister knew it too.

"Let me introduce myself." The patchwork man slowly came closer, the faux smile still etched onto his lips. He gently lifted his glasses so they rested more steadily on his nose. "I'm Professor Stein. Lord Death assigned me to teach you two from a meister's perspective. Your weapons will be trained separately, as you know. Seeing as up until now, you've been trained with your weapons, take this time to learn about yourself as an individual." Stein paused, his grin gradually becoming something more sinister. Maka saw in the older man's soul a hint of madness. It fluctuated within him, lashing around like a bird trapped in a cage. Somehow it worried her.

Stein continued. "The first lesson is to pay attention to your surroundings. I could have killed you, Miss Albarn. Instead, I simply chose to shoot a small wavelength at you." He turned his attention to Black Star. "I understand you have great wavelength capabilities."

Black Star took a step forward, his fist braced in the air. "Of course I do! Besides that, who do you think you are!? Attacking my friend and thinking you can get away with it."

Maka hadn't thought Stein could be any creepier until the patchwork meister's grin spread even more. She could see it even more clearly than before… the madness in his soul. Maka placed one hand on Black Star's shoulder. He looked at her, staring at her with his eyebrows furrowed. "What!?"

"I sense something strange with his soul." Maka explained breathlessly. The feeling his soul gave her was unsettling. She felt nauseous. "You shouldn't rush into a fight with him."

"Then what should I do?" Black Star questioned impatiently, shrugging Maka's hand away. Maka lowered her head thoughtfully. "I…" she muttered softly. "I don't know-"

"_You silence yourself and listen."_ Maka cringed at the sound of the speaker's voice. Why was he everywhere she was? Couldn't he disappear for just one day? That's all she wanted.

Kid leaned against a tree, Liz and Patty to his sides. Stein's smile dropped, his expression serious as he analyzed Lord Death's son. "You've come to observe, Kid?" he asked, voice lacking concern. Kid replied with only a nod, focused on Maka. Maka shifted under the weight of his stare, glancing around with a scowl on her face. Was she that weird that he needed to stare at her all the time? Maka brushed a loose strand of hair out of her face. _Was she that disgusting?_

Without another moment's hesitation, training begun. Maka and Black Star were sent to run until tired, then spar. They entered a tag team fight against Stein (which ended with Maka down for the count and Black Star rolling in pain on the ground from an overpowering wavelength hit). From her crumpled position on the ground, Maka could see Kid move away, a scornful glint in his eyes. She wanted to know why he always seemed so overwhelmed by disdain. The entire session, all he'd done was stare at her until she could _feel _his gaze burning into her. And now he had suddenly run away.

He wasn't the one in pain. So why did he seem so… frustrated?

"Okay. I think we are almost done for the day. Go get a drink, catch your breath, and come back for a final spar. We'll continue after that for the next week." Stein's voice barely registered in Maka's head past 'catches your breath'. Before Black Star could approach her, she was gone, rushing in the direction of the reaper. It didn't take her long to find him. He was one his knees, hunched over in the dirt, clutching his head. Blood ran down from his scalp where his nails were jammed into his head. Maka watched with horror as he removed his hands from his head and…

_Licked away the blood?_

_No… he savored it. It wasn't quick or simple. He cleaned each fingers like the crimson fluid on his hands was precious._

Maka's mind withered away. She screamed without thinking, covering her mouth when she realized what she done. Kid's gaze locked on her, his gold eyes wide with a strange display of insanity. His lips widened into a nervous grin. _"Hello, how are you? Is that what you humans say?"_

Maka moved to run, but he was faster, striking at her. Maka raised her palms to block, curling then as the pain ripped through her hands. She rocked back and forth, howling in pain. Kid's grin faltered just a bit. His eyes came back into focus, his expression now twisted with both sadness and confusion. He blinked. "M-Maka…?"

"_You freak!"_ Maka hissed, halfway clenching her fingers, but stopping each time the hurt exploded onto her fingers. There it was again. That stare he always had, though this time it was intertwined with an emotion Maka couldn't quite pin. She didn't care. She'd had enough.

"Why do you keep looking at me that way!? All you've done since I met you is mess with me!" Maka hissed, balling her fists against the ground. Her bleach white palms were stained with crimson, her green eyes hollow with grief. "What do you want from me!?"

Kid gritted his teeth, lowering his head to avoid looking at the girl before him. He was still getting used to humans… still trying to understand them. How could he have expected her to understand how he felt? How could he have expected her to realize his pain? He hadn't meant to lash out of her… even his abilities as an awakening Shinigami were foreign to him. Despite her trying to hide it, he could see the bleeding marks on her palms, the burns on her fingertips.

"I don't know…" His voice was so fragile that the wind could barely carry it to Maka's ears. Maka fumed, her face burning bright red. "You don't know!?"

"I saw your soul!" Kid suddenly screamed, gaze burrowing into her. Maka shivered under his gaze, but remained furious. She could feel his eyes searching within her and it was a scary feeling… a feeling she didn't welcome but was unable to stop. This, she realized, was how others felt when she read their souls. Kid fell onto his knees beside her, carefully lifting her to his eye level. "You have the soul of an angel, Maka… I don't know why, but I found myself attracted to you that night we met. It scared me and I blamed your damned grigori soul."

Maka froze. Kid's hands were shaking, their grip on her arms growing more violent. "I've never had feelings for anyone!" he hissed, his eyes brimming with tears. Nothing fell from his eyes, but they shined with so much agony. Maka actually felt it… she felt the pain he had. Kid quivered. "And I fell for a human! A worthless human who will die in just a few years! Maybe I **do **want you to lose… once I reap your soul; I won't have to see you ever again."

Maka was speechless. A feeling grew inside of her. This feeling was… what? It twisted within her chest, sharp like a knife. Kid released her with a light shove which knocked her onto her butt. He clutched his chest, giggling out of control. "You, you! You saw, haha! The madness, you see it, don't you!? _Look at me_!"

She looked away despite his order, not wishing to see the mess in front of her. She knew why she felt so uneasy around him now. It could have been so simple. Her soul perception told her everything she needed to know, yet she'd ignored all the signs. Death the Kid was infected with madness. Did his father know?

"Why won't you look at me!?" Kid screamed, twitching madly. His eyes flashed with frustration. For a moment, Maka felt she could reach out and help him, but ignored the idea when his eyes flashed back to madness. "Are you scared, Maka Albarn? I can take all those fears away! So symmetrical… you don't belong in such a world! Do you know where there's true peace, _beautiful_!?_… In nothingness_!"

Maka leapt up and scrambled away, knocking into trees as she ran. She didn't look back. She didn't need to. The farter she ran, the more distant Kid's laughter sounded. Soon, she knew she was far enough away. She shook off her fear and walked back into the clearing. Stein and Black Star had already begun sparring. They stopped when she approached.

"Well, look who showed up?" Black Star chirped, sniffing the air. "Miss Maka Albarn."

Stein observed Maka silently, her gaze locking on her hands. The form of a skull shaped burn was imbedded on her palms. He frowned. "Maka, after training, we are going to visit Lord Death at Gallow's Mansion." He stated calmly. Stein slid into an offensive stance, ready for combat. "Well…" he grinned. "Shall we begin?"

(A/N: And that is the next chapter! Thanks for reading and all your wonderful comments 333 I really appreciate them! It's great to have feedback *Q* Anyway, next chapter we have the reason behind the ceremony :3 Stay tuned! Ha… I sound like an old TV announcer ;P Oh yeah… I never edit xD So I'm sorry if you see mistakes! If it starts getting too bad, please tell me e-e)

(Edit: Just before I went to post this, what did I see? Over a thousand views! Thanks, guys 3333 Ah… I'm a hypocrite… I said I never edit xD)


	5. Chapter 5: Lies That Lit Earth Ablaze

"_Miss Albarn, you look very confused… and very frightened. Yes… fear is a horrifying thing." _For such dark words, Lord Death sounded strangely calm. Maka felt a bitter resentment in her heart. What face lied behind that mask? What emotions flashed in his concealed eyes and had a scowl ever creased Lord Death's lips? Stein stood behind Maka like a prison ward, his gaze focused on her and her alone. He was patient, unmoving. Maka didn't want to know what ran through his mind. Shinigami seemed to surround themselves with creatures of all types. Maka had yet to see what Stein truly was.

"Do you know why you are here?" Lord Death's voice was still soft as he questioned Maka. Maka shook her head. "No, Shinigami-sama." She whispered in reply, green eyes wide with curiosity and caution.

Lord Death persisted. "May I see your hands?"

Maka hesitantly lifted her hands, slowly unclenching them so her palms were there for all to see. Lord Death was silent for a moment, as if pondering some subject she had yet to understand. Red flashed in the darkness behind the mask. "You've got a grigori soul, my dear, but these skulls on your hand tell me that you are as susceptible to death as any other. Your wings can't save you from your weakness… but you can save many others from _their _weaknesses."

In her peripheral vision, Maka saw Stein shift, a small giggle escaping the older man's lips. Maka felt her body stiffen at the sound. It was twisted, eerie. Maka prayed she wouldn't hear it again. "What do you mean?" she asked Lord Death, still watching Stein from the corner of her eye. Lord Death nodded toward Stein. "I see you watching him… he is an example. You see, Maka, there is madness in this world. As a young meister, I'm sure you know this. Humans are weak toward it and give in too easily. Stein has been fighting this madness for years. He is more sensitive to it than others. I've had one of my death scythes, Marie, help mellow out his wavelength with her own as she naturally has a calming effect. Unfortunately… It's not a permanent solution. I'd hate to see Stein's soul reaped before his time."

Maka inhaled sharply, suddenly even more uncomfortable with Stein's presence. She could hear his teeth chattering behind her and her soul perception told her that his soul was fluctuating with madness. Maka almost always refrained from randomly peering at people's souls, but the more she knew about Stein, the less she was able to ignore his presence.

"What does this all have to do with me?" Maka choked. Lord Death lowered himself so he was closer.

"Maka…" he began slowly, eyes glowing an eerie shade behind the mask. "Do you think my son is cruel?"

Maka's eyebrows furrowed. "Lord Death, I cannot answer that-"

"You can. Tell me the truth. Do you think Kid is cruel?" Death's voice grew stronger, lower in octave. Maka bit her lip before responding. Could she really tell Death to his face how bitter she was towards his son? Would he kill her before she even got to the battle? Maybe that would be a blessing in disguise! No fighting her friends, no consequences waiting impatiently for her to make a mistake, waiting to rip at her soul if she should falter for a moment…

"Answer me!" _A loud rumble of a voice where a soft, kind tone once was._

"Yes! He's cruel! He's put my friends' lives on the line! My life on the line! He will be the end of me and my family away from the disconnected family I've had! He's a monster!" Maka screamed, huffing by the end. Lord Death stood upright, clapping his oversized hands together. "A monster, huh?" he repeated, voice back to its usually soft and cheerful state. "If he's a monster so am I… and so are you. _Madness has corrupted my son, Maka Albarn._ He's confused more than ever and soon he will take my place as Reaper. That's why _you _will fight and win these battles. He wants you by his side and he doesn't even know it. Your angelic soul will save him."

Maka found herself unable to respond to Lord Death's expectations. She stared, stunned, at the Shinigami. Kid wanted her by his side? She would save him?

_Why should she? It's his fault she's in so much pain anyway._

Maka found some courage to speak. "No."

"No?"

"No!" Maka hissed, balling her hands into fists. "Why would I help him!? Weren't you listening!? He's sentenced me and my friends to death-"

"What would a human know about the affairs of a Shinigami?" Lord Death inquired. "Your friends will feel pain in this tournament, no doubt. They will fight each other, send each other to the grave. But, they will also learn to find strength in fear. There is a fate worse than death…"

"That! That… I don't want to hear anymore!" Maka turned around and shoved her way passed Stein, ignoring the fright he once gave her. Lord Death and Stein both watched as she walked away. Stein shrugged his shoulders, trying to shake away the fit of madness he was just in. "Do you think she'll take your words to heart? Do you think she'll understand why Kid did what he did? He's already marked her, though I believe it was an accident."

Lord Death stared at the retreating form of Maka Albarn and sighed. "Don't know… I can only hope." He breathed. "But I know Kiddo loves humans and she'll see that if she allows herself to. Young people are so strange. She doesn't actually believe he'd allow her to be alone, does she?"

Stein shrugged. "They've only just met. Humans and Shinigami are so different that she probably can't see his feelings at all. I doubt she'd able to see her own."

"Hmm~ I suppose you're right… but I can see them together. Please, Maka Albarn… save my son…"

(A/N: Woo! Next chapter. Short, but meaningful. It's a transition chapter~ I hope you enjoyed it and continue reading! Thanks for all your reviews and support! I'm truly grateful and hope to see you all next chapter. It's a large time skip, but the battle finally begins!)


	6. Chapter 6: A Year and Familiar Faces

_"__Your wings can't save you from your weakness…"_

_If Maka Albarn had anything resembling wings on her soul, she believed they were nothing but paper, crafted to cause her grief. _ After the incident with Lord Death, Maka hadn't bothered to return to Stein or Kid for training. In fact, during the time Maka was supposed to be preparing for battle, she had forced herself into seclusion. Quiet days and the maddening silence of night were permanently etched into her being by the time she had to face the people she considered family. So much had changed in so little time….

_And the dense, unmistakable air of madness was sickening._

"Hey, doofus…. Long time no see." Maka's voice was hoarse from lack of usage. Her throat burned at the sudden stressed, but she managed to produce a weary smile none the less, the faux happiness unable to reach her dull green eyes. She stared at him, waiting for a response and grieving when she earned none. It couldn't be… He couldn't have changed.

Black Star. He looked exactly the same as when she disappeared. Unruly blue hair, same attire…. But with the most unnerving frown written across his face. Slowly, he opened his eyes and broke his cycle of meditation, his shoulders easing slightly. He blinked, shifting on the DWMA steps. "Maka…?" he breathed. Maka flinched. Such a quiet, calculated voice. This wasn't her Black Star…. It couldn't have been-

A small, strangled yelp escaped Maka's throat as Black Star threw his weight against her in a bone-crushing hug. "You idiot!" he screamed, trembling against her. "What does time mean to you, huh!? You think disappearing for a year is a joke!? All this time… wondering where the hell you went. You abandoned your weapon, Maka! You left us all!"

Maka's body rocked with intense emotion. Tears brimmed at the corners of her eyes and sobbed. "I gave in…" she cried, hiding her face in Black Star's shoulder. She howled in distress. "I gave in to fear! I'm no meister… I'm a coward!"

Black Star grabbed Maka's head, forcing her to look at him. "Shut up." He snarled, tightening his grip so it caused slight pain. Maka sniffed and wiped her face clean of tears with her sleeve. The dark fabric of her cloak was torn and tattered, coming apart like the seams of her mind. A year… she'd run from her own life for a year. She gave Black Star a painful, but reassuring nod.

No more running away. No more waiting for death to come for her soul.

If the Grim Reaper wanted her life… he'd have to fight her for it.

Maka raised her hand and Black Star instantly clasped it in one of his own. "Today's the day." Black Star said, turning to gaze at the large doors that towered over the two meisters. Maka sighed. "Soul is…?"

"The most loyal weapon in the history of weapons. He's in there… waiting for his meister."

Maka would have loved to smile, but she felt she didn't deserve to wear such an expression, not yet. Instead, she settled for a nod and advanced toward the doors… The two entered to their fate.

"This is the ceremony?" Maka questioned with pang of irritation. Black Star scowled. "There's nobody here."

"It's not exactly a crowd event, you know, Black Star." Maka turned her head, her eyes widening at the sight of Soul and Tsubaki. Tsubaki's soft eyes brightened at the sight of Maka. She scooped the shorter girl into a gentle hug. "Maka! You're alive!" she practically wailed, swaying from side to side in the embrace. Maka returned the gesture, desperately trying to hide her unease. Tsubaki, like Black Star, seemed… different. They looked the same, but a subtle change was there. She hesitated to look. If they had changed… had Soul?

She snuck a glance.

Soul "Eater" Evans was as collected as always, hands in his pockets, red eyes glowing calmly. He looked at Maka for a long while before smiling. It wasn't a beaming smile, like that of Tsubaki or a bombastic gesture like that of Black Star, but it was enough. His shoulder stiffened and his fingers twitched. _I knew you were still there._ He didn't need words.

Maka wrenched herself out of Tsubaki's hug and approached Soul. "Soul… " she began softly, blushing in embarrassment. "I thought you'd take a new meister… I am unfit to wield you as a weapon-"

Soul lifted one hand out of his pocket to stop Maka. "That's something only I can decide." He cut in, shaking his head. His gaze flashed with cold bitterness for a moment. "And as miserable a meister partner you are… I'm just as pathetic a weapon partner for not being able to bring you back. I didn't know where you went, Maka. " He extended his hand. "What do you say? Can we resonate like before?"

Maka grabbed her weapon's hand. "We'll have to." She answered strongly. "This time… it's life or death."

_"__Naturally. When you challenge a Grim Reaper, you are always at risk of losing your soul." _From above the quartet, standing on a balcony with his weapons flanking his sides, Death the Kid stood with the same icy expression he'd held when he first met the meisters and weapons below. Dark bags hung under his dark gold eyes. A dark aura of madness surrounded his body and wrapped around his partners. Maka shivered at the intensity of wickedness that surrounded the son of Death. Her eyebrows furrowed with determination. She was bound to be rusty with her soul perception after striving to disconnect for soul long (and yet being unsuccessful).

But she would see as much as she could. She suppressed a gasp. She'd expected a Grim Reaper to have a massive soul, but Kid's was incredible. More unnerving was the fact that what was once a pure blue was now as black as the midnight sky. Not a glimmer of light shown out of the darkness. Kid's lips spread into an eerie smile, as though he felt Maka's presence intertwining with his.

"Are you getting a good look?" he questioned, gold irises focused intently on the scythe meister. "Thrilling isn't it? The effects of madness… But enough of all that. We can start immediately! What match do you wish to see… well, father!?"

Lord Death swiftly appeared at his son's side. Maka struggled to see the glow of his eyes, hoping to see a spark of emotion behind the mask Death always wore. To her disappointment, she saw nothing. Somehow she knew, however, that Lord Death was displeased by his son's state. Could this have been caused by Maka's disappearance? Lord Death _had _asked for her assistance.

"I think we should start with a warm up match, Kid." The Grim Reaper replied a bit too calmly. His usual cheery demeanor was lowered substantially. "You four remember Stein? Well, one lucky weapon-meister pair will have the opportunity to fight him. It could be you four… or the other four who are here. Don't worry about them for now… I want you all to say your goodbyes. The outcome of these battles is unpredictable, after all."

Maka sat with her head against the concrete wall, Soul to her right and Black Star and Tsubaki to her left. No one spoke. They couldn't find the proper words to say. Sometimes, they all seemed to agree, silence was the best answer. Maka stood and dusted off her skirt. "I need some water…" she breathed and took off before anyone could protest. She traveled along the stone corridors until she reached a small water fountain. It was rusted, low, and above all unwelcoming. But she needed something to take her mind off everything…

"You seem nervous, Miss Albarn." Kid's voice fluctuated with insanity as he spoke. Maka didn't need to turn to face him to know exactly who he was. She'd felt him following her the second she left her friends in the main hall. His aura was overpowering. "What do you want?" she questioned dryly.

Kid hugged himself, his nails digging through his thick suit and into his skin. Five perfect marks on both sides, symmetry-oriented even in total madness. "My mark… your hands…"

"What is this mark?" Maka said as she turned to look at him finally. Her lips bent into a sneer and she snorted ungracefully. Kid seemed unfazed. "It's nothing really. A bind, if you will. Death is eternal… your soul is mine when you die…"

"My what!?" Maka flung herself forward and grabbed Kid by the collar before she could contemplate what she was doing and what the consequences would be. Kid, still unfazed, let out a twisted laugh. "I didn't mean to do it." He roared, shaking from his giggles. "But I can't do a thing now! Madness just makes you do things… so wonderful, to not think! To not worry… you can't worry in nothingness… When everything is symmetrical…" He paused to stare. "Like you."

Maka threw Kid away in disgust, only managing to send him back a foot or two. He laughed uncontrollably, hunching over and clutching his head. "What good is your soul when it doesn't belong to you!? Are you frightened yet!? Do you feel fear!?"

Maka hissed in annoyance. "No!" she snarled under her breath. "Just severely pissed off! Why the hell would you do that!?"

"Don't know. Don't care!" He continued, his laughs dying down to giggling. Eventually , he stopped all together, now watching Maka with a grave expression. "Or I might know.." he said gently. Maka noticed that a shine of blue peered through the dark of his soul. She felt her hands ball into fists. There was hope after all. What kind of person was Death the Kid really? To find madness even at its brink!

_"__I need help."_ He announced, the desperate tone of his words cracking his voice. "You can hate me for eternity for all I care… Help me, Maka. I can't fight forever… and I can't die. The only thing I can do is torture humanity when I'm trapped in madness… I've already tortured you. I can fix it. I can make it right…"

He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes to think. "But I need you Maka Albarn. How much is your soul worth?"

(And that's it for the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed it This is unedited! I hope I didn't make your eyes bleed too badly!)


End file.
